iTeen Mom (Secuela de I'm Pregnant)
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Ser padres a los diecisiete no es tarea fácil. Sam va a una universidad lejos de Seattle y a Freddie le ofrecen una beca para ir fuera del país, Seddie tendrá que lidiar con nuevas responsabilidades: La convivencia, la adolescencia y ser padres ¡Todo al mismo tiempo! ¿Lograrán hacerlo? (Secuela de I'm Pregnant, leela para poder entender!)
1. Los últimos dias de verano

Hola queridos lectores!

¡He regresado de vacaciones! Las malas noticias es que tendré que ir a la universidad

Pero las buenas es que regresé para escribir esta secuela y espero que todos mis fieles lectores aún estén aquí para leerla!

Aclarando dudas: ya que desde el principio pensé hacer una secuela, el tema del matrimonio si cuadrará aquí! Pero no quiero arruinarles lo que pasará! Sin aburrirlos más.. ¡Aquí está!

Capítulo 1: Últimos días de verano

POV Sam

Ser adolescente es una tarea difícil.

Mi nombre es Sam Puckett, vivo en Seattle con mi novio Freddie Benson, tengo diecisiete años y en exactamente una semana y media iré a una universidad lejos de casa, por si fuera poco, mamá y mi hermana están lejos de mi, mi mejor amiga se llama Carly y se ha ido a vacacionar a Europa con su padre, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza y por si fuera poco tengo un ensayo de dos mil palabras que hacer para un curso introductorio

–Sam, saldré un rato con tori. Leah está dormida en el cuarto de servicio, te veo luego, te amo – Freddie sale por la puerta cargando una bolsa rosa y a una bebé de a penas unos meses

Ah y se me olvidaba también soy madre de dos hermosas gemelas

POV General

Sam ebozo una sonrisa mientras entraba al cuarto de servicio, hace unos meses atrás ella y su novio se mudaron en un apartamento pequeño en el corazón de Seattle

–Que linda se ve dormida, desearía que duerma todo el día Freddie no puede estudiar por atenderlas – dijo Sam tomando en brazos a su pequeña –Si no fuera por tu cabello rizado yo no podría diferenciarte de Tori

La rubia acostó a su bebé en la cuna común donde dormían ambas, la tapó con una manta y regresó al estudio por su laptop

–En blanco, no puedo concentrarme – cerró con furia la macbook blanca, fue al refrigerador por un jugo de naranja, pero estaba vacío y es que pagar las deudas y mantener a dos niñas no era tarea fácil para la joven pareja

–Benson – cogió su celular de encima del sofá y marco aún mas enfadada el número de su novio

–¿Sam?todo bien allá? – se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

–NO BENSON, nada está bien! Últimamente estoy muy irritable, tengo muchísimo estrés y nisiquiera estoy preparada para la universidad, y cuando quiero algo de jugo simplemente no hay! – Sam sabía que se escuchaba ridícula pero lo hacía para descargar su frustración de la peor manera

–Cinco minutos, estaré ahí – El tono entrecortado sonó para Sam

El castaño apareció por la puerta con una de sus hijas, la acostó con la otra y volvió hacia el cuarto de ambos donde la rubia se hallaba viendo televisión y comiendo alguna hamburguesa que había ordenado por teléfono

–¿Todo bien?Sam… – la rubia lo miró desafiante –No.. me mates – dijo retrocediendo

–¿Trajiste mi jugo de naranja benson?

–Sam, no lo entiendo ¡Has estado de un humor terrible! Que te pasa! –dijo sin gritar muy calmado

–Benson, no es fácil… tengo el estrés de la universidad, se me ha colgado el vientre como un saco sin patatas y por si fuera poco no he podido ver a mi mamá y hermana en todo el verano… mientras tú te vas porque no sufres lo que yo sufro!

–Sam…escúchame – dijo sentándose sobre la cama – Ni tú ni nadie planeó ser padres a esta edad, sé que estos meses han sido duros y quizá… – Sam lo interrumpió

–Ni se te atreva mencionar la depresión post parto! – dijo casi gritando

–Ok..ok – rió el castaño – Sólo… intentémoslo ¿si? – dijo tomando las manos de su novia

–Si– sonrió Sam

Quizá lo único que necesitaba era eso, un "todo estará bien" y las palabras dulces de su novio, cuando de pronto se oyó un grito de una de las bebes saliendo del cuarto

–Voy yo– sonrió Freddie levantándose de su asiento

Sam POV

Amo a mi novio, sinceramente es el mejor que hay, digo que atender mis antojos, soportar mi mal humor y todo no es tarea fácil, Hoy es lunes y Freddie ha salido al trabajo, Leah y Tori son un trabajo doble y me estoy volviendo loca

–Woops mamá creo que no me enseñaste esto del todo bien

Aun no sé como cambiar un pañal bien, Freddie siempre tiene que ayudarme. Particularmente creo que estos pañales batallan conmigo para hacérmela difícil

*Incoming call from Carly*

–¡Vaya forma de ser inoportuna! – Así que alcé el teléfono para atender a mi mejor amiga

–¡Sam! Por fin me han dejado libre

–¿libre? – dije cogiendo mi teléfono y con otra mano a Leah

–Veo que ser mamá te ha venido duro– dijo riendo por el otro lado de la pantalla

–¿Tu crees? – dije sarcástica– Leah, di hola a la tía carly

Que tonta, la nena aún no sabe hablar, Oí a tori gatear hacia la cocina donde me hallaba, esa niña tenía mi actitud

–Hey Tori, no te me vas a escapar– Dejé mi pearphone encima de la mesa apoyándolo contra el frutero para ver a carly, sujetando a tori con la mano del teléfono

–Creo que mejor te dejo estás ocupadisima– dijo carly

–No, ya estamos listas para videochatear– dije sonriendo con mis dos nenas

–Son hermosas, están gigantes ya no puedo esperar a que sea sábado para verlas!

–Sábado, tan rápido ha acabado el verano y el lunes iré a la universidad por primera vez… – dije algo triste

–¿Qué pasa, no estás emocionada?

–Es sólo que, dije sujetando con mis brazos a las niñas, las voy a extrañar… además a Freddie lo voy a extrañar demasiado

–Bueno al menos te esperarán en casa los fines de semana pastelito

Y eso no me consolaba en nada… irme y dejarlos me hacía sentir como papá cuando dejo a mamá con Melanie y conmigo.

–Es sólo que…

–Tranquila– me interrumpió– el sábado hablaremos de esto

Colgó el videochat, dejé a las nenas en el suelo para que puedan jugar mientras limpiaba un poco, levanté un sobre

–"Fredward Benson" ¿Universidad de España?

Mi curiosidad me llevo a abrir el sobre…

–No…– solté el sobre poniendo mi cabeza en blanco

¿Y bien?

Bueno no sean tan duros con sus críticas, así comienza… sé que es algo aburrido pero es como de introducción les prometo que los demás serán mejores ;)

Los quiere

Rainbowtigerr


	2. Nuevas Propuestas

_Hola gente!_

 _Bueno debería de estar haciendo mi informe sobre redes de marketing, pero me distraje un poco terminando este cap! Gracias a **Nancy** y a **Claric45** por la fidelidad y el apoyo_

 _Sin aburrirlos más, los dejo con el segundo cap!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevas propuestas**

POV Sam

Cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ser más difíciles para ti es cuando la vida se encarga de revolcarte en el lodo. Abrí el sobre y leí rápidamente **_"España"_**

8:00PM

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de esto? — Sostuve el sobre entre mis manos, Freddie lucía confundido

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó confundido

—Como que es! Deberias saberlo, si te ha llegado es por algo — estampé el sobre sobre el pecho de Freddie haciendo que lo reciba, creo que debería regular mi carácter a veces

—Sam — aclaró su garganta — deja de gritar, vas a despertar a las niñas

—¡DIME! — me lancé sobre el tirándolo sobre el sofá

—Hey— dijo haciéndome a un lado— ¿Algunas cosas no cambian eh?

Debo reconocer que Freddie tiene uno de los mejores temperamentos que he visto, o quizá solo me ama demasiado…sí, pensaré en esa opción

Comencé a forcajear a Freddie —Basta Sam— dijo rodeándome por atrás, deteniendo mis puños —Veamos de que trata todo esto— dijo tomando el sobre abierto

POV General

El castaño abrió el sobre, alzando una ceja — ¿Así que invades mi privacidad eh? — Pensando que se trataría de alguna carta vieja sobre alguna ex novia o alguna deuda pendiente

—Sam…— dijo después de leer el contenido— Te prometo que yo no hice nada, seguro fue alguien de la escuela que me inscribió en esto — Aclaró su garganta.

—La universidad de Madrid ha analizado su solicitud y tenemos el agrado de decirle que ha pasado la rigurosa selección, lo esperamos en dos semanas en nuestro campus para que pueda iniciar con el proceso de admisión, Gracias — Leyó freddie

—Es una gran oportunidad…— dijo Sam con la voz seca

—Sam, sabes que quedamos en que estudiaría desde casa, además tengo el trabajo y no puedo dejarte sola en Seattle

—Freddie, ya arruiné tu oportunidad de ir a la nasa en aquel campamento, no quiero ser la causa de que siempre tengamos que vivir ajustados de dinero, quiero que cumplas tus sueños— dijo con tristeza en sus ojos

—Ni pensarlo Sam, no me iré no puedo dejarte sola, no puedo dejarlas— dijo Freddie levantándose al cuarto de las gemelas. La rubia lo siguió

Por coincidencia Leah abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver el rostro de su padre, Tori la que era la más dormilona solo volteó para seguir soñando

—Según el doctor no deberías dejar que duerman tanto,he leído 4 libros sobre maternidad y dice que debes mantenerlas despiertas para que tengan un buen horario nocturno— Dijo Freddie alzando a Leah

Sam soltó una carcajada— Leiste cuatro libros de maternidad? — se tapó la boca para no seguir riendo

—Sí, 5 si cuentas la revista "Mamá feliz" — sonrió— mira a Tori, es igual a ti, solo duerme

—Nunca te metas con mi sueño— dijo Sam— o te romperé la cara, ya sé— dijo Freddie completando la frase

Leah tomo un mechon del cabello de freddie y comenzó a halarlo fuertemente —Oops, creo que alguien sacó mi fuerza

—De que hablas fred, esa es la mía—dijo Sam dándole un besito en los labios y quitándole a la bebe— ¿Cómo está mi bebe? — Leah comenzó a sonreir

—Hey freddie, a todo esto llegó correspondencia de Toronto, hay fans de iCarly que quieren vernos pero dudo que Carly pueda, ya sabes que llega el sábado

Sam acostó a Leah y se dirigió a su habitación, Freddie la siguió

—Ni nosotros creo que podamos, ¿Dónde dejaríamos a las niñas? No quiero arriesgarlas al sol, al ambiente y…

Sam lo interrumpio — eres igual a tu mamá Freddie

—Nunca le das la razón a tus padres hasta que te conviertes en uno—sonrió — la extraño siempre

—Y yo a mi mamá también, a ella y Mel

—Son locas las cosas que pasaron durante este año…— dijo el castaño sentándose sobre su cama

—Demasiado, es decir… crecer nueve veces mi tamaño no era mi plan— dijo Sam riendo

—A veces extraño que estés embarazada

—Jajaja, que te sucede Fredtonto? Te gusta el maltrato?

—No, es sólo que te veias muy linda con esa pancita— dijo dándole un beso a Sam suave

—Te amo noob

—Te amo Sam

Sam cayó dormida sobre los brazos de Freddie, el castaño la acostó y salió de la habitación para apagar las luces y ordenar el desorden que habían dejado las bebes, levantando chupones del piso, poniendo a lavar los trastes y ordenando el refrigerador

—Sam— rodó los ojos, poniendo el jugo de naranja donde debería estar

Ordenando los papeles se hizo un café para revisar el resto de la correspondencia, se sentó sobre el banquito de la cocina y se puso sus lentes

—Cuentas, cupones, ofertas…— sacó el sobre azul — Universidad de Madrid — alzó una ceja y viró hacia el cuarto de Sam y el adjunto de las niñas

—No puedo hacerles esto, pero si me voy , después les podré dar una mejor vida— Abrió la puerta del dormitorio dejando vera Sam abrazada a una almohada quizá creyendo que era Freddie

—Nisiquiera lo puedo considerar

Tiró el sobre al suelo y terminó su café, para después ponerse a pensar en las cuentas y cómo su sueldo en licuados locos lo iba a ayudar, el departamento se hacía mas pequeño cada día y las gemelas crecían rápido.

Quizá irse si fuera la mejor opción.

* * *

 _Bueno con esto finaliza el cap 2!_

 _No me odien que aún no se va Freddie._

 _Lo olvidaba, si desean contactarme pidan mi fb por PM porque si lo publico hay mucho stalker D: y me ha pasado!_

 _Un beso y buena semana_


End file.
